From London to Odaiba
by chibi-chan the original
Summary: Digimon/Sailor Moon One Sailor Senshi's life has always been incomplete because of movement. What if she went back to her favorite home and friends? Will Artemis's sister remember him? *grumble* I can't write summaries... Just read and review please! ^^()


Digimon/Sailor Moon crossover From London to Odaiba  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em! *on knees* Pwease dun sue!!! I need all the money I can get!  
  
Author's Notes: This takes place towards the end of the 2nd season of Digimon and the end of the R season in Sailor Moon. This is AU-ish. Since I'm bound to mess up someone's past, I'm just gonna make 'em up as I go along. ^_^ Read with an open mind... please?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Chapter One: Black outs, Concerts, and Run ins  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Ames!" Minako said while walking into the computer room. Ami jumped.  
"Oh Minako! You startled me!" Ami exclaimed, her face slowly breaking into a smile. Minako laughed.  
"Say you wanna go to this concert with me? This guy's about our age and is supposed to be an awesome musician," Minako   
said holding up concert tickets.  
"Oh Mina-chan I'd love to go but I've found something odd that I want to research. I'm sorry!" Minako sighed.  
"But Ames I'll be--" Minako started. The lights flickered before dying out. Every computer and electronic object powered   
down. Minako lifted the bottom of the shade up and peeked out the bottom. A clear black sky speckled with shimmering stars   
and pale colors from the setting sun greeted her eyes. "That's weird! The sky's clear... Hmm... Well with no computer or lights   
you can't research!" Minako said grabbing Ami's wrist and dragging her out the door. "Eep! We're already late!" she shrieked   
as she dashed down the street. "Hey I'm gonna take a short cut ok?" Minako said looking back at Ami.  
"Minako watch--" Minako fell on top of the person she collided with, "out." Ami said finishing late. Minako groaned a   
moment before she realized she was sitting on top of someone.  
"Eep. Sorry!" she said jumping up and extending a hand to the trampled cinnamon haired youth.  
"Whoa..." he said weaving here and there as he made it to his feet. "The ground's still spinnin'. Man I'm beginning to think   
both worlds are against me..." he murmured. Minako blinked and Ami cocked her head to the side.  
"Both worlds?" the blue haired girl questioned. The blond and brunette youths stepped in front of their recovering ally, while   
the violet haired girl started yelling loudly.  
"DAISUKE, YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE US AWAY?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL THE WHOLE WORLD!!!" she shrieked as the boy, identified as Daisuke.   
"Well gee, Miyako, I don't think I have to after all the shrieking you just did," he muttered.   
"You'll have to forgive them," a shorter, brown haired girl said, slightly embarrassed.   
"They have a bad tendency to pick fights at the wrong times," the blonde boy added. Ami giggled lightly as Minako nodded.   
"Yeah, I know what you mean! Our two friends can't stop fighting, but they're close," Minako laughed. Takeru grinned sheepishly, and Ami once again began to question Daisuke's odd wording. The brown haired girl smiled and extended her hand.   
"I'm Hikari. Daisuke is who you ran into. You never know what he'll do or say next. He's one of those fly-by-the-seat-of-his-pants guys. This is Takeru, and the one who was screaming at Daisuke is Miyako," Hikari paused as Miyako leaned over her shoulder.  
"Pleased to meet you!" The quick tempered girl was soon next Daisuke to prevent any further secrets from being spilled all over the place.   
Minako scanned the four youths. They seemed to have so much power. It was eerie. She froze as her eyes fell on a small object clipped to Miyako's front pocket. Daisuke had one. Takeru. Even Hikari. One person was missing. It could be a trend couldn't it? New little toy watches...   
"I'm Mizuno Ami. It's very nice to meet you. Hopefully we'll meet again under less strenuous circumstances." Daisuke blinked dumbly as Hikari smiled and Takeru nodded slightly, not quite getting all of it, while Miyako chimed, "That might help a bit!"   
Minako's eyes glazed over as memories flew back to her.   
  
* * * * *   
  
_"Artemis! Go get your sister! There's a new person here!" a five year old Minako cried happily as she raced towards the little cat.   
"Minako... Jenai said only the digidestined came to the digiworld, and they're not supposed to come for quite a few more years."   
"Oh Artemis! You're such a grouchy kitty! He's a digidestined. I brought him here!" she exclaimed as laughter bubbled from her lips. Artemis faltered before falling over. A soft rustling was heard before a shadowed heap flew out and tackled the young Minako to the ground. She wailed and struggled as hard as she could, until she saw who was now sitting on her stomach.   
"That's not fair," she said as she pointed to the direction Artemis had just run off to. "He made me wait! I didn't have time to hide! You count too fast! You gotta count to three-hundreds (A.N. Think like a five year old...) this time!" she cried as she wriggled tirelessly.   
When he didn't say anything, she stopped and stared at him. Moments of silence passed before the young boy spoke.  
"You're pretty," he said clearly as the sun glinted off her golden, mussed locks. Minako tried to raise her eyebrow in the manner her mother often used when she was caught with a cookie in her hand before dinner. The childish look only would have succeeded in making an older person laugh, however.   
"You're silly!" she said as she struggled some more. Her stomach and ribs began to ache a little from struggling too much, not even that could distract her from what was about to happen next...  
  
* * * * *   
  
_"Mina-chan? Are you ok?" Ami asked as waved a hand in front of Minako's face. Miyako and Daisuke were staring, while Hikari and Takeru looked concerned.   
It took a few moments for Minako's memory to come back, but when it did, it came back in full swing.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WE'RE LATE AMES!" the blonde shrieked as she snatched Ami's arm.   
"M-Minako... It's just a concert... You've been to plenty of concerts. You can catch his next one..." Ami trailed off as she saw Minako had started the crocodile tears.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Takeru could admit that he wasn't a straight A+ student, but you didn't have to be Ken Ichijouji to put two and two together. Yamato had been going on all day about how all of the digidestined should come to his sold out concert instead of working again.   
Takeru quietly began to speak, causing Minako to quiet down in order to hear him.   
"Would you be talking about Ishida Yamato's concert?"   
Miyako interrupted before Minako could answer. "You're brother's having a concert?!" Miyako cried.   
Minako stopped dead. "HE'S YOUR BROTHER?!"  
__________________________________________________  
Dun dun dun! Will Duo marry Hotaru? Will Lucky dump Elizabe--   
Oops wrong closing credits! ::whistles innocently:: So... Reviews   
are nice... Reviews are fun... Chibi writes quicker if she has more   
reviews... ^-^ I haven't gotten any reviews lately (not even on new stuff   
I wrote. ;_; It might just be because of ff.net, demo...)... This   
could be why there are no new chapters... ::shrug:: Anyway! I hope   
you liked it! To me it seems different from what I normally write,   
demo as long as the readers are pleased I shall continue! ^_^ Feel   
free to send me anything! Even e~mail able anthrax! (as long as it   
comes with reviews/flames/comments/criticizim) ::grins as she   
wonders how many flames she'll about 'how anthrax is not a joke'::   
^^() thankies in advance!  
~~ chibi  



End file.
